


Warmth

by hyuckios



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Kisses, M/M, New York, hyuck tummy moles, stubborn Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckios/pseuds/hyuckios
Summary: "You've got the stars painted all over you," Mark's eyes are glowing as he speaks, "can I kiss them?"
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee
Comments: 23
Kudos: 692





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> for mads <3
> 
> also please ignore any errors,,, i am sleepy!

The sun is hot on Donghyuck's back, but the wind that hits him is brutal, shredding off his skin as he hugs his jacket even closer. He's cold as he takes a sip of the water that trickles down his throat and turns his insides to pure ice. He groans, huffs, and then shoves his hands back into the caves of his pockets, hoping for any source of warmth that he can get. 

"Dude, are you cold or something?" Johnny steps up, jokingly shrugging his shoulders as he stands with barely any layers on. 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes. He doesn't have time to deal with Johnny and his sarcasm. 

Along with the freezing temperatures knocking at Donghyuck's skin, he also feels frustration running up and down his body as he looks over towards Mark, who stands furthest away from the boy. Donghyuck wants to roll his eyes, but he knows there's quite a few fans nearby, and he doesn't want to make anything obvious - especially to his members. 

On any given day, Mark would pad over to Donghyuck and begin to tease him for the way he can't handle the cold well. Maybe he'd hit his fist against Donghyuck's shoulder and joke with him a little, making the younger boy swell with giggles. Maybe he'd swing his hips until they hit right against Donghyuck's, making the younger trail off a few feet. 

But, Mark does nothing. 

There's something raw in his eyes, like a little demon who is aching to get out. Donghyuck almost thinks the look is evil, full of hatred as his friend stares at him. 

They hardly spoke on the plane right overseas, which made the hair on the back of Donghyuck's stand up even further. He's barely had time to speak with Mark because as soon as they landed they had plans, things to do, rehearsals to be attending. 

Donghyuck wants to know. 

He wants to know what is in Mark's head, he wants to know what the thoughts say or what they could possibly mean. He just wants to know if he's done anything wrong, anything to cause a stinging pain to Mark's poor head. 

The rehearsal goes quickly, but Donghyuck still feels his hands freezing as soon as they step into a coffee shop. It's busy, so each member pushes in slowly, and somehow, Donghyuck ends up right next to Mark.

Mark, of course, barely even acknowledges his friend standing next to him. Instead, he steps forward and leaves Donghyuck with his shoulders slumped, trying to decide what he wants from the menu. Taeil helps him out, jokes with him, gets him to laugh so hard that Mark turns around and furrows his eyebrows. 

It's a jealous look, Donghyuck can tell. 

Donghyuck loves the way it looks lying so innocently on Mark's face.

They take a subway, a crowded subway, back to the room they're staying in. Donghyuck sticks next to Taeil, holding onto the pole to keep steady. There's a few stops they have to get through, so with the amount of people coming and leaving the train, Donghyuck ends up standing right next to a seated Mark, who has his head resting against Johnny's shoulder. 

The rocking of the train causes Donghyuck to stumble, nearly falling over next to Mark. He grips the pole in front of him, fingers scraping against a stranger's, who looks at him with disgust. Donghyuck apologizes and lets his face flush in embarrassment. 

Mark notices and lifts his head from Johnny's shoulder, reaching his hand out to grab onto Donghyuck's hand, yanking the boy until he takes a seat on the empty spot next to Mark. 

There's so much commotion on the train that nobody notices, only Donghyuck's heart, who begins to speed up. He tries to stand up, but Mark's hand grips his thigh in silence, causing Donghyuck's entire body to tense up. 

"Just sit down, Haechan." Mark doesn't look at him, only keeps his eyes trained on his phone. 

Donghyuck sucks on his bottom lip, keeping his eyes low. He fiddles with his own fingers, watching as Mark moves his bag to put between the both of them, removing his hand from Donghyuck's thigh. The younger sighs and scoots himself over, putting more room between them -- room that Mark clearly wants. 

The minutes carry on slowly, and all Donghyuck wants to do is curl himself into bed, drifting off into a lovely dream. Realistically, Donghyuck wants to confront Mark, piss the older boy off for being so forward, beacuse Donghyuck hates the way he's ignoring him for no apparent reason. 

He lets the thoughts get to his head, breaking him down little by little, just until he feels warmth at his fingertips. His hand is hidden behind the bag, but still, his eyes dart around to make sure no one is looking their way. Mark's fingers feel like balls of cotton tickling against Donghyuck's own fingers. 

Donghyuck barely moves his head to look over at Mark, but he only sees the boy playing a game on his phone. 

There's something so intimidating about the way Mark is playing with Donghyuck's fingers, so secretly, but so openly, at risk of being seen by anyone. The thought of it makes Donghyuck's cheeks grow even redder, gardens of roses sitting patiently on the apples of his cheeks. 

Mark tangles his fingers with Donghyuck's only a moment later, making a short gasp escape from Donghyuck's lips. 

He's angry, he's confused, but all he can think about is how much warmth Mark is giving off, all from the simplest touch. 

They reach their stop soon, and Donghyuck rips his hand away from Mark's, darting out of the subway. Once he steps out onto the street, he pads his feet over to the door, waiting for one of the other members to pull out the key to get into the building. 

It's awkward as they ride up in the elevator. 

Mark's eyes pierce right through Donghyuck's, like he's teasing him, or trying to read him, or speaking to him, Donghyuck really cannot tell. 

The room is cold the moment they step into it, which makes Donghyuck roll his eyes again in annoyance. He just wanted to be able to escape the cold weather for a bit. Johnny whines about how he wants the place to be cold and how he wants to wrap up with his friends and watch a Christmas movie together. 

Everyone agrees with painted smiles on their faces, chins held high in anticipation and desire to get comfortable with each other. 

The apartment they're staying in is quite large, but they're all still forced to share rooms. Mark takes off almost instantly, turning his head to announce to everyone that he's too tired to watch a movie. 

Donghyuck has an aching desire to follow him, to open his mouth and ask him about the incident from the train. He wants to touch his hand again and admire the way Mark's fingers feel so warm in his own. 

His heart thumps in his chest as he stands awkwardly by the kitchen, tipping a glass of water into the back of his mouth.

"Hey, I think I am gonna go to bed." Donghyuck announces. 

He hardly gets a wave of a hand by a few of the others in the room. He's not ungrateful for the lack of attention, if anything, he's glad that no one is paying attention to the way he sneaks into the room, following after Mark. 

Mark is sitting on the edge of the bed when Donghyuck enters the room. He's changed into a maroon turtleneck, something that Donghyuck had told Mark that he loved on him. He looks cozy, and Donghyuck can't help but feel a bit jealous that Mark is bundled up and warm while Donghyuck stands, still freezing his ass off. 

He steps forward, inching closer to Mark, who turns his head to give Donghyuck half of a smile. 

The bed is made perfectly, seeing as they only had time to drop their things off before they were on their way to rehearsal. It's slick and clean, and Donghyuck even thinks that the pillows look extra comfortable--maybe he's just exhausted. 

Mark pats the space on the bed next to him, and Donghyuck's chest gets heavy with nerves, eyes going blurry for half of a second as he anticipates the future. 

There's a low hum that comes from Mark's mouth as he turns his body until he's facing Donghyuck. Curiosity flushes upward in Donghyuck's body as time moves on, so he builds up the courage to talk to him. 

"What's going on with you?" Donghyuck whispers as he finally looks over into Mark's eyes, seeing such fresh water right in them. Donghyuck drowns in them, right then, right there. 

Mark blinks once, twice, and then the third time he keeps them closed, sucking in a sharp breath. 

His mouth parts open, and Donghyuck's skin grows even colder as he waits for the words. He expects something, maybe something harsh, something gentle on the heart.

"Nevermind." Mark mumbles a second later.

"Don't do that!" Donghyuck reaches out for his hand, letting it hang by Mark's wrist. "Don't make it seem like you've got something to say and then... turn around and leave like that.” 

Mark rubs his hand over his eyes, slipping out of Donghyuck’s grasp to rub harder, only to reveal his face a moment later, cheeks full and eyes red. His eyebrows furrow in the slightest way, like he’s in pain, like there’s something deep down wanting to crawl its way out of his throat. 

He shuts his mouth, acting like the thing will come right out of him. 

He’s right, it does. 

“I’m trying to flee because I don’t want to admit what’s wrong.” Mark says sternly, drips of sadness behind his voice. 

Donghyuck stares at him with an obvious look on his face. 

"No shit." He throws his hands up, being the first one to head into the bathroom. 

He regrets storming off, because now he's stripping off his clothes and stepping into the shower, knowing that he'll have to go back into the bedroom to get his clothes. The water hits his back so unkindly, and makes him think about Mark standing right behind him, hands gliding up his back to pet against his shoulder blades, laying kisses all over his skin. Tears almost well up in the boy's eyes as he pictures how pink Mark's lips would be pressing up against him, even against his own lips. 

Donghyuck stomps his foot gently, covering his eyes in the shower. 

He doesn't know why Mark is being so unfriendly all of a sudden. The water goes cold and Donghyuck lets out a deep groan, almost letting his emotions roll down with the drops along his body. 

It isn't long until he steps out of the shower, covering the lower half of his body with one of the towels in the bathroom. He stares at himself in the mirror and runs his hands through his hair, speaking softly under his voice in annoyance. His reflection stares back at him, speaking to him like everything is his own fault. 

When he walks out of the bathroom, Mark is sitting on the edge of his bed. The only thing that's changed is that he's wearing a sweatshirt and a pair of basketball shorts that show off his thighs. Donghyuck licks his lips unintentionally. He reaches in his suitcase to pull out a pair of sweatpants and his toothbrush, before disappearing back into the bathroom. 

He breathes heavily over the sink, squeezing his eyes shut as he recalls the image of Mark, who stared back at him with so much desire, his chest heavy. 

"Fuck." Donghyuck breathes, pulling his sweatpants up, wetting his toothbrush before beginning to brush his teeth. 

Looking at his own reflection is almost too real, so Donghyuck turns his head and stares at the white wall behind his head, studying the painting full of different shades of blue as he finishes brushing his teeth.

When he opens the door, Mark is standing right in front of him, his chest rising and falling so quickly. 

The sight of him is so raw, and Donghyuck feels the chill run down his spine as he stands there, steam slowly slipping out of the room. 

"Donghyuck." Mark whisper is delicate, like the thinnest piece of glass. 

The speed of Donghyuck's heart picks up in an instant as he recognizes the look in Mark's eyes, almost like he's desperate for something. 

"What, Mark?" Donghyuck spits, sliding past the older boy to walk toward the bed.

Mark's hand is right at Donghyuck's wrist, tightening around it, yanking the boy back until Mark can grip at his hip. The thumping in Donghyuck's heart is so loud that he hears it in his throat, in his ears, knocking at his spine with an abundance of little feelings with it. 

The touch at Donghyuck's hip burns more than the fire in his chest. His torso is bare, water droplets still dripping down his skin, glowing under the light from the lamps in the room. The sun has already set, so Donghyuck glows more from the lights of the city right outside their window. 

Mark brings their bodies closer, soon pressing his forehead up to Donghyuck's. 

There's a lump in Donghyuck's throat as he tries to speak, but all he can do is stare at Mark's lips. The pink tint in his lips draws him in slowly, and soon he is all in when Mark pokes his tongue out to wet his lips. 

"You've been an asshole all day." Donghyuck whispers.

It feels so weird being this close to his best friend. This is Mark Lee for God's sake, Mark Lee that he grew up, Mark Lee that he gets annoyed with on the daily. This is Mark Lee, touching at the bare skin on his hips, holding his body so incredibly close to Donghyuck's. 

This can't mean nothing. 

"I'm sorry," Mark starts, other hand lifting to the back of Donghyuck's neck, fiddling with his wet hair. "I'm just scared."

Donghyuck closes his eyes, wanting to pull his head back so he can look into Mark's eyes, so he can get a better answer from the boy. Mark's grip is so tight on Donghyuck, like he's afraid that he'll lose the boy is he even loosens it by the slightest. 

"If you're scared of something, Mark, you need to talk about it. Not ignore me all day. You made me feel like shit." Donghyuck tells him, wanting him to understand every word. 

It's silent again, and finally Donghyuck pulls his head away, reaching for Mark's hand, leading him toward the bed on the opposite side of the room. Mark tucks his bottom lip between his teeth and follows the boy, staring at every curve over Donghyuck's back. He only looks at the boy once more when Donghyuck takes a seat on the bed. 

Mark stands in front of him, hand still in Donghyuck's. He's too scared to say anything else, and he's definitely too scared to look away from Donghyuck. 

"Please talk to me." Donghyuck pats the seat next to him, but Mark doesn't move. He keeps his knees locked as he looks down at Donghyuck, hands cupping the youngers cheeks. 

Donghyuck shifts his body and lifts himself to his knees on the edge of the bed, so he can meet the same level of Mark's eyes. 

Mark sighs and softens his eyes as his thumb runs over Donghyuck's cheekbones. He swallows hard and nods his head, letting out the shaky sigh he had been holding in. 

"I want you, so bad." Mark croaks. 

The words bring one shock to the center of Donghyuck's back, spreading honey-like sweetness all over his skin, warmth flooding through his veins. Heat pools in the lowest part of his stomach, soon spreading all over as well. He closes his eyes and sucks in a sharp breath, focusing on the way Mark's hands feel against his freshly washed skin. 

"You do?" Donghyuck asks for the confirmation. 

Mark gives it to him. 

"I do. I tried to ignore the feelings, but god-fucking-damn, Donghyuck, I want you more than ever." 

Donghyuck laughs in Mark's hold, cheeks growing red from the blush that aches up his neck. 

"I don't want to back away now. I know what I want." Mark nods his head. 

The younger tries to turn away from how shy he feels, but Mark holds him tight, keeping their eyes trained on each other. It's exhilarating hearing it from Mark himself, because the feelings have been bubbling up inside of Donghyuck for quite some time. 

"It's okay if you don't want me in the same way, though." Mark assures him, voice barely above a whisper. 

Donghyuck raises an eyebrow at the boy in front of him whose expression reads one of fear, a tiny bit of humor behind it. He brings their foreheads together again. 

"Can I prove what I want?" Donghyuck whispers, lips ghosting over Mark's. 

Mark swallows hard and nods his head, visibly shaking right in front of Donghyuck. With the confirmation, Donghyuck leans in to slot his lips between Mark's. 

Usually there's slow movement, a soft kiss, a back up, before diving back in for more. But none of that stands between the both of them. It immediately starts like a need that has to be filled. Donghyuck kisses Mark hard, and Mark kisses back like his entire life depends on it. He's nervous, of course, anything with Mark makes Donghyuck nervous, but his heart encourages him to move forward, to hold him close and show him how much he means to him, and how bad he craves him, too. 

Mark bites down on Donghyuck's lip, sending a jolt of pleasure to the pit of his stomach, causing swarms of goosebumps to crawl over his skin. He's warm, so very warm, but the kiss brings a sensation of cold feelings to his skin, and he has absolutely no complaints. 

"Damn, that bad?" Mark teases him, pushing Donghyuck by his hips, encouraging him to scoot further back on the bed. 

Mark wants to get under the sheets with Donghyuck and kiss him until the sun comes up, or until someone yells at them for being too loud. He dreams for the time to slow down, so he can appreciate every second that he gets to touch against the boy's skin. 

With a tiny movement, Donghyuck plops onto the bed, encouraging Mark to crawl over him, hover over him and take every breath out of his mouth. 

Mark does, no doubt. 

He swallows the whines off of Donghyuck's mouth, allowing each one to sink deeper into his mind. 

Donghyuck's lips go numb a few minutes in, but he wants Mark to bite more, wants him to turn them purple. He wants Mark to scratch at his chest, wants him to roll his hips down into his as he aches for more. He wants Mark to kiss his neck, wants him to suck patterns onto his skin, appreciating every inch of his body. But, he doesn't ask for a single thing, because Mark gives it to him. 

There's too much space between their bodies as Mark continues to suck on Donghyuck's bottom lip, licking the inside of mouth as he longs to be as close to the boy as possible, tasting all of him. So, carefully, Donghyuck pulls at Mark's sweatshirt, encouraging him to let his body rest flat on top of the youngers. Donghyuck wants that. He wants Mark's skin touching his own, weight heavy on his chest, making every feeling a hell of a lot more real. 

Mark takes his mouth off of Donghyuck's, making the younger suck in a sharp breath, since his face was beginning to go purple from the lack of oxygen. 

"Take a breath, baby." Mark licks underneath Donghyuck's jaw, causing the younger to chuckle, finger poking right into Mark's side. 

The truth is, Donghyuck can hardly breathe. He feels swallowed whole by Mark, and he doesn't mind it one bit. He wants nothing more than to be underneath Mark Lee as his mouth works on the spot underneath his ear. 

There's one spot in particular, and Mark is good about searching for the sweetest spot of the boy's neck, because he starts so slow and barely grazes his tongue against Donghyuck's skin, waiting for a response from the younger. He catches on when Donghyuck starts to wiggle under Mark's body, and he knows that he's hit something sensitive. 

"Oh, fuck." Donghyuck jerks his hips upward, but Mark shifts his own body, holding them still. The touch makes Donghyuck growl low, letting his head fall back against the pillows. 

"Yeah?" Mark bites on the skin, and all of a sudden Donghyuck see stars. His skin freezes over and he almost feels like he loses himself right there underneath Mark. 

Donghyuck grips at Mark's hair and drags his mouth back over to him, kissing him heavily. The sincerity in the kiss and the absolute need makes Mark chuckle against Donghyuck's lips. 

"I really like you." Mark whispers to him, but Donghyuck rolls his eyes. 

"You like me needy and red?" 

"Oh, absolutely." He kisses him sweetly, lifting his weight off of Donghyuck's chest, sitting up so he can admire the way he looks laying there with a bare torso and a body so beautiful and golden. 

Mark pokes at a mole on the left side of Donghyuck's stomach, tracing a tiny heart around it. He sighs as he drags his finger to the other side, tracing another heart around it. He looks from Donghyuck's torso back up to the sparkles that swim around in Donghyuck's eyes. 

"I like everything about you." Mark starts, leaning down to kiss him gently, for a long second. He pulls away and bites down on his lip, and Donghyuck admires the way his lips are just as bruised as his own. "I like the way you have such a drive to be good at everything, and I like how you constantly look out for me. I like the way you stay up with me when I don't feel well, and the way you care for me. I dunno, you kinda make my heart race." 

Donghyuck smiles to himself, cheeks heating up and hurting from how wide the grin is across his lips. It sits patiently on his mouth, but increases in size as time moves on. 

Mark pokes at another tiny mole on Donghyuck's stomach, low and close to his hip bone. 

"You've got the stars painted all over you," Mark's eyes are glowing as he speaks, "can I kiss them?"

Donghyuck falls soft, so soft as Mark asks the simple question. Carefully, Donghyuck lifts his hands to guide Mark's face down to his sternum. Mark kisses against it slowly, eyes looking right up at the boy. 

It's a look that makes Donghyuck's insides swirl and nearly brings a moan right out of his mouth. He lets his head slam back, but Mark lifts his head, leaning up to kiss the boy gently, whispering sweet words against his mouth. 

Soon, Mark trails down and starts on Donghyuck's sternum, sucking gently on the skin on his chest, moving down until he finds the first mole. 

He wants to suck on the boy's skin, suck until he creates a few marks, a few bruises that might make Donghyuck lose his mind. But instead, he kisses them softer than he's ever kissed anything before. 

"Donghyuck," Mark starts, padding his tongue over the first mole, pressing his lips lightly against it. "You're so beautiful."

Light flashes behind Donghyuck's eyes as he watches Mark kiss at his stomach. He tangles his fingers in Mark's hair, pulling on the edges as Mark decides to suck gently. 

There's a mole Mark meets that lies right at the lowest and most sensitive part of Donghyuck's abdomen. There's two more nearby, close to each other, so close that Mark decides to trace over them with his tongue. He ends up tracing the letter M over the lowest moles there, and Donghyuck giggles, noticing that Mark repeats it. 

"Dude, yes." Donghyuck chuckles, holding his forearm over his eyes to hide away. "I'm yours." He whispers gently. 

Mark lifts his head and moves the arm from Donghyuck's eyes, desperate to look at the boy. The words make a dust of pink arrive right on Mark's cheeks. His eyes glow so bright as he digs deep into Donghyuck's, leaning down to kiss him. 

"Let me make you feel good." Donghyuck whispers as he sits up, moving his legs until he's on his knees again. 

"Oh, I feel fucking fantastic right now, Donghyuck." Mark answers quickly, but Donghyuck only laughs.

Mark joins him a moment later, meeting him right at eye level as Donghyuck teases at the bottom of his sweatshirt. Mark gets impatient and pulls the thing over his head, throwing it across the room. The action causes Donghyuck to giggle, Mark following along right after him. It's simple, so genuine and common, but Donghyuck thinks their laughter together like this sounds so beautiful. 

It doesn't take long before Donghyuck pushes Mark down on the bed, crawling on top of him to place one leg on either side of his waist. 

"Oh." Mark closes his eyes, making Donghyuck blush and chuckle at the same time. "I think I like the way you look on top of me a lot more than I like you under me."

Donghyuck drops his mouth open and shakes his eyes, smile brighter than the sun on a spring morning. He bends down and brings their lips together once more, slow in movement, heavy with feeling. 

The skin at Mark's neck is so sensitive, and he scratches at Donghyuck's back, marking the boy even further. Donghyuck loves it. He loves how Mark's hands feel at his back, he loves the way Mark whines low when he bites over the skin over Mark's heart. Mark even rolls his hips up to meet Donghyuck's, sending so much desired warmth to his body, his legs already beginning to shake from need. 

Mark arches his back as Donghyuck kisses right below his belly button, creating a hickey in the shape of a heart. It's adorable, but Donghyuck looks incredibly and gorgeous at such a low angle like the one he's at. 

"We should slow down." Mark whispers, covering his eyes in embarrassment. 

Donghyuck pulls himself away from Mark and giggles, tapping his tongue right over the heart shaped hickey he had created. Mark tangles his fingers in Donghyuck's hair, the droplets of water falling right onto his own bare torso. 

The look they give each other is so new, but neither of them want anything else. They want nothing more than to be diving deeper into each other's embrace, escaping time and reality to feel so safe in each other's presence. 

"Can I lay next to you?" Donghyuck whispers as Mark begins to nod, already yanking the boy down, lifting the covers over the both of them. 

Donghyuck's teeth chatter as their legs intertwine, Mark's arm low on Donghyuck's back, thumb moving gently over the skin. 

"I'm fucking freezing." Donghyuck rolls his eyes, moving closer to Mark's body for some more warmth, chasing after his lips when Mark bursts into a tiny fit of giggles. 

Mark pulls away and hides his face in Donghuyuck's neck, placing sweet kisses there, sucking on the skin harder than he had all night. Donghyuck knows what he's doing, and he wants Mark to leave a hickey right at the base of his neck, because he wants to be able to look at it and recall the emotions that swim in the air with them. 

The moonlight shines through one of the windows, barely grazing against the side of Mark's cheek. Donghyuck paints over the piece of light, smiling tiredly. 

"You look like you're about to knock out." Mark whispers, thumb padding over Donghyuck's lip. 

"M'just happy. Sleepy and happy." Donghyuck shrugs, eyes opening until he can look at Mark once more, admiring how gorgeous he is. 

Mark hums, making Donghyuck reopen his eyes. He leans in and holds Donghyuck's chin so gently, like he's dealing with the most delicate thing in the entire world. 

"I am yours." Mark whispers to him, watching the way Donghyuck's eyebrows angle in such adoration. 

Donghyuck doesn't even want to hide his face anymore, he wants Mark to see every piece of him, all of him. His heart beats for Mark Lee, and he's never been happier to see the boy in such an intimate way. He taps the bottom of Mark's chin, and kisses it before laying his head right against the boy's chest. He listens to Mark's heart beat, chuckling at how fast it's going. 

"Mine." Donghyuck kisses over Mark's heart, loving the way Mark's hand comes around his back to pull him close, as close as he can get.

**Author's Note:**

> thank uuuu for reading this lil piece. 
> 
> find more of my work on twitter: hyuckios


End file.
